


Stars In Ones Mind

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: A moment of peace during an on going war





	Stars In Ones Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my phone cause i currently don't have a laptop
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wonky

Kylo watched the sun dip below the horizon, soaking the planet below in harsh reds that soon faded to soft blues. The two men stood and watched its descent from a ship above the battlefield. They had pulled back for the night, resting for the next surge of attacks come morning. Even their enemies knew better to pursue them throughout the night. Hux was strangely still, the man usually pacing back and forth as he mentally created strategies. The light cast his face in darkness and he looked beyond his years and an ache settled in Kylos chest. He bit his lip in thought and reached out to Hux's hand. He looked up in surprise but didn’t pull away, the touch familiar. Their eyes met, Kylo tracing along each of Hux's fingers as if each one was a question he was afraid to voice. 

“Yes.” Barely a whisper but it felt like a caress. Kylo pulled the glove off, sad to see even more self-inflicted marks on the generals' palms.

“Come.” Kylo gave a gentle tug and led Hux to one of the station chairs where he pulled him down into his lap. The galaxy stretched before them, seeming so close yet out of their reach. That’s what this war felt like, never-ending and unknown darkness at its edges yet they still reached for it in desperation of their dreams.

“This is highly inappropriate public affection.” Kylo let out a snort, pulling Huxs back against his chest with no resistance. There at the surface of Hux's mind a mess of thoughts, each a bright star connecting in Kylos own mind.

“Be at peace.” He continued to rub circles into Huxs palm, his heart slowing as he let tensions go, thoughts dimming except for one. It was dark red and he knew it was a thought about Kylo without even having to dive within. Hux tucked his head into Kylos neck while he slowly took off one of his own gloves. The skin to skin contact was a spark along his nerves. They had not found time to touch like this in many cycles. Small thoughts started to blossom on the edges of Hux conscious as worries came to mind.

“Armitage.” A hitch in his breathing before he stilled meant Kylo had his attention. “You need rest.” A small push against his mind, a bright light in the shared darkness of their conscious.

“There are far too many preparations that need to be made to let our guard down now Kylo. Do you think they wouldn't hold a pistol to our heads simply because we wanted a reprieve.” 

“Let them try. They would not get very far with me at your side. No more arguments, as your co-commander I order you to rest.” His voice was stern but tinged with softness. There were words left unsaid, a ripple of thought between them. They were more than that, a deeper meaning that they were both scared to bring to the light. He then made his decision.

It didn't take much effort to lift Hux in one go, standing straight up and keepng his arms tight under his knees and back to keep him steady. There was a spike of anxiety in Hux as he carried him down the hall but he would care for that later, no break in his stride as he took them through the ship towards Hux’s room. It didn’t take much of the force for Kylo to bend reality around them to hide them from the view of their fellow shipmates. It allowed them to move quietly through without questions.  
Upon arrival Kylo dropped Hux upon his bed, the general giving him a scowl. 

“Have more patience Kylo, if you wanted to have your way with me be straightforward in your intentions."

“No, you are to rest.” He pulled at Hux’s boot, his calf firmly in hand to steady him. Hux had fallen silent as he undressed him to just his undergarments, carefully setting aside his clothes in a neat pile. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he tossed them on the floor. 

“And what of you? Will you not rest as well? I hardly think it fair if you force me to bed if you also don't comply.” Kylo laughed softly and Hux blushed. His hair had come loose from its product, a halo that made him look ethereal against the dark sheets. 

“I will stay for as long as you'll have me.” Hux didn't quite look at him, his mind flickering between possibilities and mistakes to be made. He sat up, hands braced at Kylos hips in front of him. Even in a half sleep Hux was efficient in undressing him, tugging on his tunic until he kneeled down in front of him for better access, each piece of clothing neatly folded. 

“Always working, even when off duty.” A rare smile pulled at Kylos’ lips.

“I'm the only one who keeps this ship running.” Hux gave a scowl. Kylo hesitated before resting against Hux's throat. He listened to the flutter of Hux heartbeat. His arms wrapped around Huxs back, tracing along old injuries from his time at the academy. 

“It doesn't have to be that way, Armitage. If you just let me in, we could be proper co-commanders.” Another flare of anxiety, a flash of pain and an echo of the word best. He placed a gentle kiss at Hux's collarbone, putting weight on him till they laid across the bed next to each other. His mind hummed. He knew Hux, that underlying perfectionism and need to do things himself. It would have to be a conversation of another time.

“Do you think we could return to Arkanis?” A flare of a brief memory glowed through the cloud of exhaustion in Hux's mind, Kylo almost unable to catch the echo of a soft voice before it was locked away again. “Maybe we can make it one of our bases.” A personal wish disguised in words of business. Even in the dim light of the room, he could see sorrow in Huxs face, so open when they were alone.

“We could make it our home.” Kylos heart gave a skip as he spoke. Our. The word felt like a comfort, something to think about during their long nights apart as they worked. He laced their fingers together and curled around Hux as if to shield him away from unknown horrors. 

“I’d rather like that.” For the first time in months, Hux seemed at peace and that brought peace to Kylo. They stayed there, the last thing he remembered was Hux bringing the blanket around them before they drifted to sleep.


End file.
